inkidolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tide Pool
"Until next time: Let's keep it cool in the Tide Pool!" Tide Pool (Japanese: タイダルロック ''Taidarurokku'', lit. "Tidal Rock") is a fanmade idol rock duo created by SunnyGoLucky AKA TheEggHeSins and consists of the two members Barry and Reif. Tide Pool, alongside Deep Dive, having been rising up the charts in New Sardine, the former being the ones who host the news and announce the splatfests there. Appearences 'Barry' Barry (Japanese: マダ Mada) is a 21 year old Octoling who serves as one of the duo's vocals as well as the guitarist of the two of them. He has light skin with yellow eyes that have an "X" shape on them. His tentacles are purple, but gradient out into a cream at the back. His outfit consists of a baggy short-sleeved hoodie over a purple and dark grey turtleneck sweater, a pair a black ripped jeans and a pair of muted purple boots with dark grey soles. As for his accesories, he wears a pair of black, circle-shaped earrings and a pair of black bracelets on both of his hands. 'Reif' Reif (Japanese: かんじょう Kanjo) is a 25 year old Octoling who serves as another one of the vocalists as well as the bassist. He has dark skin with purple eyes that have a "+" shape on them. His tentacle are styled like a half-shaved hairstlyed, the small tentacle at the front of his hair being colored like his ink. His outfit consists of a light blue t-shirt under a black and yellow leather jacket with a black belt, light grey ripped jeans and a pair of black boots with muted yellow soles. Accesory-wise, he wears silver earrings that have a small ball on a chain connected to them. He also wears small, dark yellow belts around the upper arms of his jacket, three on each side. Personalities 'Barry' On air and during performances, Barry presents himself as an energetic rockstar, always doing what he can to make sure all eyes are on him. In reality, he's much more mellow and enjoys being able to make friends through his music career with Reif. 'Reif' Reif has his public image that sort of counters Barry in a way. He's much more serious and snarky, often known for messing with Barry on air. However, small occasions do arise where Reif tends to break character, to where he isn't as serious as he tries to paint himself to be, and is in fact quite playful alongside his aloof exterior. History In the beginning, Barry and Reif were both members of the Octarian Military, Reif actually being an elite compared to Barry and leading a squad that both of them were in. It took up until the second defeat of their leader, DJ Octavio, for them to finally come to their senses and leave their militaristic lifestyle behind. They spent a few months in Inkopolis at first, tring to find themselves somewhat and, after seeing the fame Off the Hook gained, they decided that they would ultimately try to start a band together. However, they didn't stay in inkopolis forever, catching a plane together to New Sardine in hopes they could start their music careers there. It wasn't easy, but eventually the two started to rise in popularity among the people of the Big Snapper, to the point where they'd even go on to become the hosts of Snapper News. Of course, they were never alone in the journey up, as this fame seemed to rise alongside Deep Dive, to the point where both groups are considered to have a "friendly competition" with one another aside from collaborations. Music Main Ft. Deep Dive While they do have songs just by themselves, Tide Pool has collaborated with the aforementioned Deep Dive in a few songs, most of which being Splatfest music. Splatfests N/A Official Art Tide Pool.png barryicon.png reificon.png snappernews.png|The duo recreated in Source FilmMaker, as well as a concept for the backdrop for Snapper News. Fanart N/A Trivia *Barry and Reif's names together are a pun on the Great Barrier Reef , the largest coral reef system in the world. *The "Ft. Deep Dive" variant of "Now or Never!" only plays alongside "Paint the Planet!". *Barry and Reif were originally going to be based on two types of octopuses, specifically Barry was originally going to be a Common Sydney Octopus while Reif was going to be a Blue-Ring Octopus. The idea was scrapped, however. *That being said, this idea is nodded at through their japanese names, Madako (マダコ, Common Octopus) and Kanjo Tako (環状タコ, Ringed Octopus) Category:Characters